Holding on to Nothing
by hundan
Summary: They have never crossed the line into anything more, but when Ziva is broken down by a visit from her father, one person will be the one to hold her and be there for her. And those lines will be crossed.
1. Chapter 1

**This ficlet was inspired by Taylor Swifts song Haunted. Not a songfic though. I sort of played into this week's episode where Eli returns. I cannot wait! Hope you enjoy this, I am meant to be studying for my Finals, but I had to do this haha.**

The line they walk together is fragile, it always has been. And even though they have never had anything between them more than partners and friends, they will still hold on to each other. Holding on to the fact that that would change and become more, but they both don't think it ever will.

Then her father returned, coming in to her life and thinking as though nothing had happened between his daughter and himself, nothing like leaving her to die in the desert. Well that certainly did happen and Ziva will never forget that.

Right after Tony and Ziva had found the two Mossad officers, Malachi and Liat, they were on protection detail for Eli and they had explained to Tony and Ziva about the conference at NCIS that Eli was attending.

So when the hell was Vance ever going to tell them that Eli was coming, at least having the curtsey to tell Ziva would be appreciated, but no he must not be the type for respect like that.

Ziva was beside herself and pissed off that no one had informed her of her fathers visit, and Tony watched her the whole time, keeping an eye on her, like he always did.

Not so long after Tony and Ziva had got back to headquarters and explained what happened, Gibbs went furiously up to the Directors office. He obviously was also oblivious to the fact Eli was coming into town.

Just as Gibbs returned from his 'visit' with the Director he came down the stairs, with the beloved Director himself, and Eli and his two disciples, whom they had accounted earlier, arrived on their floor of the building and strutted up to the Director and Gibbs.

Ziva had noticed Eli looked a lot older from the last time she had seen him, and when his eyes caught hers, they almost looked as though they were apologetic. Basic hellos were said as they were just doing business, but Ziva could tell Eli will wish to speak with her at another time during his visit.

The two Directors disappeared upstairs followed closely by the ever so tenacious Mossad officers. Gibbs walked up to Ziva and placed a simple kiss to her forehead, whispering his protective assurance to her; she nodded and thanked him but told him she would be fine.

Which Tony could see she wasn't exactly fine.

He could always read her, only one time he could not read her emotions, that was when they pulled the bag off her head in Somalia. But they never speak of that so he is still unknown to her emotion at that time.

He promised to himself that as long as her father was here in DC, Ziva would never be left out of his sight, and he would try with all his charm to get her to let him sleep on her couch for the next few days. He knows she will tell him she does not need protecting but it's worth a try. And he will always try for her.

All day Tony had tried to get Ziva alone with him but someone always happened to walk back in as he was just about to talk to her.

Now as Ziva headed to the bathroom to use the faculties, he waited a bit for her to go toilet and then he left his desk to also go to the ladies bathroom, not to use the faculties though.

He entered when he heard the tap at the hand basin going, and there Ziva stood looking broken to him but anyone else would see nothing but a normal day to day federal agent, very certain of herself. This was not the case. Her eyes refused to meet his but by the way her body tensed she acknowledges his presence.

He closed the door behind him locking it, and then he leant against it, watching her.

Finally she met his gaze in the mirror.

"I am fine Tony" she held his intense gaze; she knew he would talk to her. He had been watching her all day.

"I am here for you Ziva" he said it as though she hadn't even spoken before him, he knew she was lying. He pushed himself off the door and took a step closer to her so she couldn't meet his eyes in the mirror anymore, forcing her to turn around to meet his face.

After her body turned it's self around she realised how close he was to her, it wasn't frightening it was more comforting.

"He haunts me Tony; just his face is bad enough. He sets something off in me and I hate it" she could not lie to him, he sees right through her, so every word she says to him is the truth. Tony reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder softly.

"And you cant live with looking at them sometimes, all you see is the bad memories you have" Tony knew the feeling Ziva had, every time he saw his own father he would see the bad things between them, but his wasn't half as bad as Ziva's but it was worth the reassurance to her to know he knew what she felt.

"I don't know who I can trust Tony" she let her gaze drop from his to the floor. He brought his finger to her chin, lifting her gaze back to him.

"You know you can always trust me Ziva" his hand lingered on her face.

She closed that small distance between them and clung to him, never wanting to let go. Her hands on his chest, balling his shirt in her fists. He brought his arms around her pulling her to him, resting the side of his head against the top of her head which was pressed against his chest. The line they have was breaking in this moment, but they did not notice.

After he felt her hands loosen on his shirt then drift up his chest and settle on his neck, he knew that the line between them was broken, he never thought he would live to see it happen. But it was and it was happening right in this moment.

He did not want to take advantage of anything with her in this moment; she was just as fragile as the line between them. He reluctantly pulled his head back, she looked up at him and caught his gaze, and it was worried. She realised what she had just done, she had ventured them into something more and she hadn't realised it. She stepped back from him, letting him go.

"Tony, I am sorry I didn't mean to…" her eyes wondered away from his. He simply called her name softly and she looked back at him.

"Ziva. No it is ok, you do not need to apologise. Just know I have your back, always and if you ever, I mean ever no matter what time or what day, I will be there for you when you need me" the next bit she hardly heard it was such a quite whisper "I live for you" he leant towards her this time and placed a soft lingering kiss to her cheek. As he looked back she had tears in her eyes that she would not let spill with him standing there. She tried to say something but all she came up with was a small nod.

He realised she now needed her space so he slowly let her go and he turned and walked out of the room, leaving her alone. She stood there and watched him walk away. Everything they had was now slightly different; they both felt that feeling and something was crossed in the moment they clung to each other.

She turned and looked at herself in the mirror, splashing her face with the cool water hiding her silent tears. She thought she had him figured out, she was wrong. The way he held her told her he cared more than she thought and his words _I live for you_, that was defiantly a big sign he cared more than she thought. She held her breath, he's all she wanted and now she can't breathe as he's gone. They can't turn back now and the nothing they held onto in pure hope before, was now more than nothing that they held onto.

It was something. She didn't know what but something they had building over the years but kept hidden, was now unleashed from the simplest but closest open moment they had had before. And she doesn't know what will come of it between them.

Will it be left forgotten?

Will it be brought up between the two and then painfully ignored forever?

Or will they finally do something together in their lives that will make them happy for once?

**Should this be a one-shot or do you guys want more? Up to you just let me know what you think and if it seems you want more I will let the juices in my brain following for another chapter. Until next time Hundan.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the reviews, I loved them. Since those who reviewed all wanted me to continue this (including a threat of a Gibbs slapping if I didn't haha) and lots of story alerts I decided to go ahead and continue. I sort of weaved the storyline of tonight's episode into this; I just thought it went well. If you haven't seen it (I'm disappointed haha) but hopefully you will still get the entire story, and it will be major spoilers for that episode. Enjoy.**

Ziva had left the bathroom as soon as she had collected herself enough for the day to come; it was going to be a long day.

She had meet eyes with Tony a few times throughout the day, acting as though she was ok, but still he saw she was troubled.

Abby was right when she had told Ziva she should talk to her father, Abby's own pain of losing her father was enough to make her rethink what her father truly was. And when Eli had reminded Ziva he was different once, she remembered the good times they had when she was a girl, but she was sad at the reminder of her lost siblings. Hadar was right as well; her father's heart was buried for a reason.

All these things made her think.

Then she was frightened when they were attacked, she would miss that chance with her father if he was killed. She forced them to leave for safety. If she had not been there to shoot the man with the rocket launcher, her father, Director Vance and Hadar would all be gone. It was a very close call.

Then she saw Tony.

Then the man she had just shot got up attacked. Lucky she and Tony were quick to stop him. She could have sworn she felt a bullet barely miss her.

When she saw Tony she was relieved he was ok, if he had taken a hit her emotions would have been a total wreak. And once she caught his eye she was gone from sight. She re-checked the kitchen, a need to reassure herself for some reason, after that she joined Gibbs and Tony in the conference room.

She could feel Tony's gaze on her, intensely. Her father, Vance and Hadar were not communicating and she was worried for her father. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Tony was very worried for her. She would not meet his eyes though, she would break down and she couldn't have that.

"Are you alright?" his voice was laced with concern.

"I am fine" she sounded certain of herself but he knew better.

Finally they had reached Vance on the com. Vance and Eli were injured, Vance more than Eli but they will both be ok. Hadar however had been killed. Ziva had fond memories of Hadar he was like an uncle to her. She would miss him, her father she was grateful to be alive, and she would make amends with him as she knew it was something Hadar always wanted between them.

She hadn't visited her father yet though, because those haunting memories still held on to her. She had to fight them off before she saw him but she didn't know how she would. Gibbs had sent everyone home so she now sat on her couch in her apartment, in the dark.

Alone.

Snapping her out of her trance about the day's events because of a soft knock to her door. She knew his knock; she especially knew how it sounded on her door at the late hours of night.

She walked across to the door, taking a deep breath before she opened it; this was where she was going to have to talk to him about some things, the things troubling her.

He took in her appearance as she opened; she looked physically and emotionally drained. She was still dressed in everything from the day earlier; she hadn't even removed her boots. A quick look over her shoulder into her apartment told him she was not in a good place. Last time he sat in his apartment fully dark with nothing on, he was grieving over none other than her death (when they had been told her ship had gone down). Her eyes were not meeting his.

"Ziva" he called so softly it was almost considered a whisper. She then looked up and met his eyes. Her eyes looked even more drained, all her vibrancy they normally had was gone.

"Hello Tony" her voice was even in a weakened state. She stepped aside and he walked into her apartment. As she closed the door he switched the lights on, he walked through her whole apartment doing so. When he returned to the living room she was seated back on the couch. He took a seat next to her.

He didn't say anything, they just sat there for about five minutes until she began to talk, and he listened.

"I have some good memories of my father when I was younger with Tali and Ari. But most of the time when I see him all these bad memories come up, bad training accidents I have seen and encountered, lost friends under his orders. My own orders from him, many which have left me scarred, and when he sent me to die in Somalia. But he said to me today he has his reasons, and I think I am trying to believe him because I know deep down he did have his reasons, I just cannot face him it is too hard. And Hadar we've had a few bad moments but he was like an uncle to me and now he is gone, he said to me today my fathers heart is hidden for good reason, I believe that. It is just still too hard for me to face my father alone" she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding in. she sat in silence waiting on his response; her eyes were still away from his.

His hand came to her chin and lifted her head up to meet his eyes.

"Take me with you. I will just stand there to be there for you. Like I'm not there, just my body is physically beside you, with you, for you" he was so caring in his words, the Tony that she knew had grown a long way from the day she met him.

"Do you really mean that?" it was like she didn't even believe him. She had had many promises though and this was a big promise, one she hoped he was serious about.

"Of course I do, I told you that I live for you. I really mean that" his voice was just as caring as it had been that morning in the bathroom. _He said it again, what does he really mean by I live for you? I_ _will find that out later on._

"Thank you Tony" a few tears slowly escaped her eyes. He softly wiped them away with his thumb.

His hands now rested on either side of her face, both of them facing each other. Like earlier she leant in, resting her head to his chest and wrapping her arms around his midsection, he brought his arms around her, pulling her closer to him. They sat like that for awhile, neither of the two wanting to move. Tony brought them out of the silence.

"You know I'll always be here for you" he whispered into her hair.

"Yes, you keep reminding me that" she lifted her head and looked up at him.

"I can stop reminding you if you'd like" he knew she always liked his ways of lightening the mood with his joking around. She smiled.

"No I like it, it is nice" she rested her head back against his chest taking in the moment and all that was him.

They lay there for so long that Tony thought Ziva had fallen asleep. He moved slightly so he could see her face. As soon as he moved she looked up to him, making him jump slightly.

"Woh you almost gave me a heart attack, I thought you were asleep" he said chuckling as he took deeper breaths.

"No I was awake, just very comfortable" she gave him a decent smile, something that had really been missing today. He looked at his watch; it was now 1:47am.

"Maybe I should let you get to bed; you have a big day of stuff to do tomorrow" he was slowly getting up, helping her stand as he did. He now stood in front of her. She reached out and took his hand in hers.

"Stay with me?" the pleading look in her eyes said that she didn't want to be left alone in her empty apartment tonight. He intertwined his fingers with hers.

"Ok"

He locked up her apartment while she got ready for bed. She was just coming out of the bathroom as he entered her bedroom. He tried not to look when she walked passed him in just a tank top and small bed shorts, she always would attracted him. Though of course he did look too much and she caught him looking. She just smiled.

She lifted the covers and slipped under them. She looked at him.

"Are you going to join me Tony, or you can stand there all night if you would like" at her teasing voice he snapped out of his daydreaming and started to undress.

"Right, don't worry I'm coming" he stripped down until he was in his boxers and his dress shirt. He wasn't sure if he should take his shirt off, but one look at her and he had her silent approval that it was ok. When he did she couldn't help but notice he had been working out more, she liked that. He just smiled and joined her under the covers.

He lay on his side facing her, and she mirrored his position. They just stared at each other. Then she moved closer to him so she was as close as she was going to get to him without actually touching him.

"I do not know what I would do without you Tony, you keep me sane" she softly placed her hand over his heart on his chest. She could feel his heart beat fasten but she wouldn't say anything.

"It's the Pah Ziva" he placed his own hand over hers. She looked slightly confused.

"The Pah?"

"Yeah, it's like you zig when I zag, you bob when I weave, the Pah… Like ying and yang" he grinned and she smiled at his silliness. But she understood.

"Like soul mates?"

"Yeah, just like soul mates" he was happy she got what he meant. They looked at each other with bright smiles on there faces.

He really wanted to kiss her right now but he would never take that vulnerability from her. But then he was surprised when she leant in.

And her lips met his tenderly.

**This is still going to continue, but I wanted to know what you wanted for the next chapter. **

**Have them go the cute way of this and just have a sweet kiss?**

**Have they let all that passion out that has been hold up inside them for five years?**

**Or somehow a bit of both the cuteness and little bit of passion?**

**You are the ones that read this so it is what you like that counts. If it's passionate I might bump the rating up to M. But we will see what you want.**

**So tonight's episode was good, loved the Abby/Ziva and Eli/Ziva, very emotional. And I liked Tony's concern for Ziva at the end when he asked if she was ok (obvious as I wrote it in more detail into this haha). But the no Tiva scene that we were promised :( hope its next week, and that fight between Liat and Ziva. I have a feeling Liat maybe a mole or something, don't like her, she was flirting with Tony. Ziva's way way prettier :). Ok so who let me go on for so long? I better stop before this ramble becomes longer than my chapter haha**

**Hope this chapter was good for you all, would love those great reviews. Just click on the little button thing down below :) Until next time Hundan.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok so the question at the end of the last chapter, it was pretty half and half and most of you wanted the mix anyways so I came up with a mix of the two. I hope I got it right. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews you guys, I really appreciate you doing that as it gives me a buzz when you like my work. And here is the next chapter.**

And her lips met his tenderly.

Her kiss was gentle and her lips were soft against his, for a second he didn't react to the kiss as he was so overwhelmed it was actually happening, but only a second after that he responded and pushed his lips more fully against hers. She pulled back slightly to tease him and as his lips chased hers she pushed them back against his. The sensation of her kiss was killing him.

There was still that same gap between there bodies and Tony wanted to hold her in his arms so bad right now; it was almost like she read his mind when she shifted closer. Pushing her body fully against his like they had just a few weeks ago and many times before, but this time it was intimate. His hand found her hip and he ran his hand along it, making her intent of having more of him.

He automatically aloud her tongue to enter his mouth as she asked for it, now the kiss was a bit more heated than before. He could seriously lay here all day with her, kissing her like this; he would be a very happy man. He was so overwhelmed by her that he rolled her over onto her back, resting himself atop of her. Her hands gripped his lower back and she ran her fingers over his bare back and shoulders as he kissed her passionately.

He put all his focus into the kiss for another minute and then he pulled his head back from hers. He rested his head on her chest above her breasts. For a second she was sort of disappointed that he had stopped but then when he spoke she realised he was being the considerate gentleman.

"I think… maybe we should not tonight" he could hear her heart beat were his ear rested on her chest. He would love to make love to Ziva, he had wanted many many times over the past five years but tonight he did not want to go there, she was still vulnerable over the traumatic day; there would be another time for their passionate wants.

She understood him, she too had wanted this along time ago but he was still looking after her by stopping them there, and she respected that he did. She ran her fingers through his sandy brown hair. And in this quite moment as his warm body shelter hers and his hands absently drifted over her sides she realised this was the moment she was going to ask about what she wasn't sure about.

"Tony…you have said it twice now and I know what it means but I do not know what it means when you say it… that you live for me" her hands continued playing with his hair.

He kept his head on her chest as he spoke.

"When I say it, it means if you were to be taken away from me my life would be miserable. Things I do always make me think of you and what you would say. That you some how took over my thoughts. That you make me get out of bed every morning and live. That if I could spend every moment of my life with you I would" he could hear her heart beat quicken as he spilled his meaning to her. And her hand had stopped in his hair as he begun explaining. He silently awaited her thoughts.

She really hadn't expected him to feel this deeply for her. It didn't frighten her or make her want to run away forever. It merely gave her relief, she had strong feelings for this man resting on her but she had always kept them hidden in safety for her own heart not to be broken.

"There is this man, he used to be juvenile and joke around all the time. We use to flirt constantly all the time when we first met, but over the years I became concerned and protective of him. He became protective of me and he was more serious and caring when it came to me, he still joked around and it made me happy. I got feelings for him but always kept them hidden…" Tony lifted his head to look at her when he realised she was talking about him.

"I became attached to him and I always wanted something more than we had, I think it almost happened but then our team was split up and I met someone. I only was with this guy to try and force my feelings away from him, and then my father pushed me to having his loyalty so I left the team and him in sake of having my fathers forgiveness and to try and let go of these feelings for him. Then he rescued me, and I am back with the team and with him. I do not want to hide my self from him anymore, I want him to know that I truly care for him and I always have" she held the side of his face with her hand.

She could see his eyes were glistening, she knew it was what happened as someone was going to cry. She felt her own eyes glistening themselves. They were both overjoyed by this line that had been crossed and the realisation at how much they truly need and want each other. He leant in giving her lips a soft, loving kiss.

"You want to do this?" they both knew he meant them in a relationship.

"Yes, I think it is that time in our lives where we have held off long enough and being together is a healthy idea" she ran her hand back into his hair. He moved his body up higher so he was perfectly inline with her body, so his face was right above hers.

The next thing he said he struggled with saying but he meant every word.

"So you want to be …committed to me in a com…committed relationship?" he was never really a man for commitment and relationships but this is what he wanted with her, she was different. She kissed him softly and rested her forehead on his.

"Yes, it is what I want. Is that what you want?"

"Yes of course. I would want nothing more than to just have you" they both let out breaths they had held in. They were both relieved and happy that this was beginning to work between them, finally.

Tony gave Ziva a kiss before he rolled off her onto his side facing her. She rolled onto her side to face him.

"Goodnight Tony" she pecked his lips; she would never get tired of kissing him.

"Layla Tov Ziva" he in turn kissed her lips back. Smiling Ziva nuzzled herself into Tony's warm body. Her head tucked just under his chin and her arm slung over his midsection. His arm was over her, pulling her as close as she could get to him. Their legs were all tangled together, and he placed one last kiss into her hair before they both drifted off into a relaxing sleep in the warmth and comfort of each other.

**Put some good old emotion and some heart to heart talks in this one, oh and also a bit of kissy kissy haha. Hope what Tony meant by 'I live for you' is explained in the right way, it's just what I thought those words meant in my head. Next chapter I think it will be the talk between Ziva and Eli, with Tony on stand by for support :) I'm going to have to put a bit of thinking into that to get everything said written down right, if you have any ideas on what should be discussed in the 'talk' just let me know. **

**And I might write Liat into this as being the traitor; it might leave some fun for a Ziva/Liat fight? Thoughts on that would be awesome. **

**Thank goodness I have only one final exam left, just finished my second one today, man it was boring! Came home and decided to get the good juices flowing with another chapter :)**

**Don't forget to press that little square button thingy on the way out folks, you opinion and thoughts really do go a long way in my mind. Thanks again Hundan. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok so it is 1:39am right now and I just came up with the need to right this next chapter. Just finished a cup of tea (because I hate coffee) with a good three sugars to keep me up while I'm in this writing mood. Thank you for all the reviews and alerts, much appreciated. Here is the next instalment. Just letting you know there is some language in this chapter and mentions of rape (not detailed though).**

Tony woke the next morning to the sound of Ziva's alarm clock going off at 5am. I bit earlier than his usual 6:30am but he wasn't fussed as he felt Ziva's body stirring next to his. And he would wake at anytime in the early dawn of the morning if it meant he had her in his arms. Right now he was lying on his stomach with his head facing her direction; he opened his eyes to see Ziva looking at him with a smile on her face. At least she was in a good mood for the beginning of the day that was to come.

Ziva was on her back with her own head facing him, his arm was causally slung across her waist and her own hands rested atop of his. He graced her with a smile of his own.

"Good morning" his voice was still half asleep making his greeting gravelly and ruff. This made her chuckle.

"Good morning, not quite adapt to the awaken state yet I hear" her voice perfectly smooth, as though she had been up for hours. Which he knew wasn't the case. He cleared his throat in an attempt to wake it up.

"Getting there, slowly" his voice now being more normal. She leant down and briefly kissed his lips. Then she stilled for a moment and just looked at him before she began to sit up and get herself out of bed.

"We had better get up, we should stop by your apartment to get you some clean clothes-" his tummy rumbled interrupting her "And I believe you need to be fed" she said with a grin pointing at his stomach.

He himself climbed out of the bed after that.

"I think that is a very good idea Ziva" he said as he began to make her bed. Ziva gave him a strange look as he did.

"Wait I have seen this in one of your movies, you must be some sort of alien clone and you have replaced Tony. I demand you tell me where you have him held captive immediately" her tone was the most playful he had seen it in days, this was good. He just smiled.

"Am I not aloud to make the bed now or something?" he raised his hands in defence, but she couldn't look past the giant grin on his face. She just chuckled some more.

"I am going to take a shower and get dressed for work. There is some cereal and bread in the cupboard, your welcome to help yourself" as she turned to the bathroom she only received an appreciative wink from him, along with that ever lasting grin.

When she had showered and changed she walked out into her kitchen to see Tony sitting at the bar bench, dressed in his dress pants and shirt, eating some cereal. She walked round and came up behind him, he watched her the whole way. As she came up behind him she loosely wrapped her arms around his midsection and rested her chin on his shoulder.

"Is Mr Grumpy Tummy satisfied yet?" he nodded and made a hum in an approval as he finished the spoonful in his mouth.

"Almost, he really likes this cereal. He might have to come over and eat it more often" he said before he scooped some more into his mouth.

"I think that the morning company is good, so I will have to agree with you eating all my cereal" she stood there smiling at the thought as he gave a chuckle and continued his breakfast.

After she just stood there hugging him (not that he minded, he quite liked it), when he expected her to go eat some breakfast herself, he stopped eating and turned his head towards her.

"Are you going to have something to eat?"

"I do not feel that hungry, I didn't go for a run this morning so I am not hungry" she said it as though it was nothing at all. But Tony wouldn't have her not eating on his watch.

"Zi, it's not good not to eat breakfast. It's the most important meal of the day; even if you're not hungry you didn't have anything last night so I think you should have something. Please…" he looked at her and watched her sigh. When she still didn't move he went back to his bowl and scooped up a spoonful and turned around and held it to her mouth. She just smiled and gave in at the puppy look on his face. She took his offer and he was satisfied.

"See there we go, I don't want you getting hungry in like an hour when we have other things to do besides make time for you to eat your breakfast you should have eaten already" he stood up and sat her down in his chair. His bowl was almost empty but he went to the cupboard and refilled the bowl. Kissing the top of her head as she began to eat, he was right, she should be eating some breakfast to keep her going for the day, she was just silly sometimes.

Tony had picked up an apple, he had an apatite that man, and he leant against the bench as she ate her breakfast while he ate the apple. She didn't know where she got the next thought out of her head it just popped up.

"This is nice. I think taking things slow would be the best idea, no?" she really didn't want to muck up what they had going and she wanted to make this thing stable. He was sort of caught off guard by her question, but he thought about what she said for a second before replying.

"Yes I do agree, I'm not going anywhere so making this work is the thing I want most and taking it slow will do just that" he leant in and kissed her lips, the most lovingly he had ever kissed someone before. She was relieved that they both were being responsible about this, because what they were venturing into could make or break the team, and they would never want to break the team.

Ziva had finished her breakfast feeling actually satisfied. Tony was right she would get hungry. They decided that since they would probably be together most the day, with seeing Eli and other things, that they should just take Tony's car today. So they jumped in his car and drove to Tony's. Once they arrived at Tony's he told her to make herself at home as he had a quick shower and changed. She was going though his DVD collection (massive collection). She had been through all his DVD's before but she was starting to get nervous with seeing her father. Hence why she was now going through his DVD's in which she would be able to name most of them of the top of her head.

She was on her second trip through looking at them when he emerged in one of his work suits. She always thought he looked great in his suits. Seeing him she slightly got less nervous but still she was thinking that talking to her father was not a good idea. Tony knew something was up as soon as she met his eyes with hers and he realised she was going over his DVD's when she already knew what they were. He dropped his backpack in his hand and walked over to her.

He stood in front of her and collected both her hands in his.

"Ziva what's wrong?" he was concerned, earlier she seemed very happy for the day, and now not so much.

"I am nervous Tony, I don't even think I should go see him anymore, it would be a bad idea" she held his hands not wanting to let go of him.

"Zi, you want to do this I know you do. You have to get the unsaid things off your chest; I don't want to see you regretting not talking to him when you had the chance. Personally I wouldn't mind if you never talked to him again, but there are some things you just have to do when it comes to fathers" he brought her into a hug and she nodded against his chest.

"You are right. Thank you" she hugged him for a moment not really wanting to move, but she wanted to go see her father so they could get it over with. She leant back and kissed him lightly. He could tell just by the look in her eye that she was ready and wanted to go now, so he reluctantly let her go and got his bag. They got back into his car and headed to the Israeli Embassy building where her father was being kept for the time being.

As Tony drove Ziva made a phone call to Gibbs.

"Gibbs"

"Gibbs its Ziva. I just rang to let you know I am going to see my father this morning so I might be a bit late"

"I was expecting you to do that. I am just at the hospital with Vance so there is not much to do at the moment"

"Is he doing alright?"

"He will be recovering for a few weeks but besides that everything's well"

"Great, I hope Jackie is ok"

"I saw her about 10 minutes ago, she's recovering. Now Ziva I want you to be safe when you see Eli, he can be manipulative, do not let him get in your head ok Ziva. I know you're strong, are you sure you don't want me to go with you?"

"No it is ok Gibbs, thank you but um… Tony is coming with me so I think one person that Eli doesn't like very much is enough for one visit" she was using some playfulness in her attempt at a mood lightener. Gibbs had a gut feeling that Tony would some how end up going with Ziva; he had seen it coming a mile away.

"You will be safe with Tony there, good luck Ziver; I will see you both later" and with that the classic Gibbs was back and he broke the line, Ziva smiled. She turned to Tony who was looking at her for an answer.

"So what did the boss man have to say?"

"He said that Vance will be fine and Jackie is alright. Also I could tell he was glad you were coming, even though he would not admit it" they both smiled at the thought of Gibbs being Gibbs in his very unique ways.

They arrived at the embassy and with the confidence that Tony was with her Ziva walked in for the first time in at least three years. The Israeli man at the front desk knew Ziva, he had remembered her from three years ago when she had come in to the embassy, and he knew Director David was her father so she was here to see him. She was aloud to keep her weapon (he remembered the struggle last time when he tried to remove them from her, it was quite an argument). However he was slightly suspicious of letting the other NCIS agent in with her, he had heard about some talk that had gone around that Ziva was sleeping with her partner at NCIS, and this seemed to be her partner if the looks they gave each other told him anything. But he let the man go in; he didn't want another argument with this woman. After he let them proceed to Eli's room he rang Eli to inform him of his visitors.

The security guard that takes Tony and Ziva to Eli's room knocks on the door waiting for the acceptance of the two guest's entrance.

"Let them in" was the reply from Eli. So the security guard let them inside and then waited outside. Ziva entered first followed closely by Tony. Eli was seated in a chair which had another chair opposite it, like he had expected Ziva's visit. Standing next to Eli was Officer Michael Bashan, who was the one who had shown Ziva the pictures of herself and Tony Three years ago and accused her of sleeping with Tony. However the way in which Eli glared at Tony said that he wasn't very happy for Tony to be accompanying Ziva. Ziva stood until Eli motioned her to take a seat, Tony stood right next to her so if she need he was in reaching distance. But he kept quite like he promised.

After Eli looked over his daughter for a moment he finally spoke up.

"It is good to see you Ziva, I am glad you came to talk"

"I am here so we can finally clear some of our problems up" she was starting to get nervous as Eli just stared her down, but she kept together as she knew Tony was right there.

"And what is it you would like to clear up?"

"Just one question I would like you to answer first, what was the reason for you leaving me in Somalia, you knew I was there. It would not have been that hard to send someone out to retrieve me I believe?" she was straight up with Eli; he knew she would bring this up but being as stubborn as she is she had gone straight to the point. He gave Agent DiNozzo a look.

"Maybe… I think we should talk about this alone?" he was glaring at Tony but Tony was holding himself together, he really wanted to just go over and punch Eli in the face. Ziva looked at Tony then back at Eli.

"No, anything you wish to say he will hear he is here for me. He will find out anyways when I tell him later. So continue with your answer" Ziva was feeling confident as she was confronting her father now. With more glares in Tony's direction Eli continued.

"I did not come for you as I…" Eli was lost for ideas on why he did leave her there. This made Ziva angry.

"So you had no reason for just leaving me there, this is why when you try to come back into my life I leave you out, just like you left me" she hated her father, he was a rotten man. He was right when he said he used to be different, he use to be caring. Not anymore.

"You know we don't do rescue missions Ziva!"

"Bullshit! We have done rescue missions before. Yes you say we do not but we have before so why would this be any different, did it not mean anything that one of your agents and your last living child was held captive? Beaten, starved, raped, mentally and physically scarred for life!" she shouted at Eli, he made her so mad. Tony felt like he had been hit in the gut when Ziva had confirmed the worst that he had imagined. Eli slightly flinched at her words.

"You were trained to take torture" that was all he had to say? What a basted.

"I do not remember being trained to handle rape, you know it the most violating thing that you can do to a woman, I preferred it when he beat me" Ziva was now beginning to go over the edge, she reached out and grasped Tony's hand in her own, it did not go unnoticed by Eli and Michael.

Tony stroked his thumb over her hand to calm her, it calmed himself as well. Eli was over with this conversation about Somalia, Ziva would just get more and more mad at him.

"Ok so I regret not sending in a team but you cannot rewind time. And I can't help but notice that you and Agent DiNozzo are close again, back doing what I do not approve with your partner, you have always denied it to me" so Eli was going on this now. That made her just as furious.

"I am not back doing anything, I told you many times that Tony and I never had anything before but you do not trust that I am truthful about it" this was news to Tony, he had a hunch Eli thought he and Ziva had something, but now it was proven a fact.

"So you are not denying that there is something now?" Eli pressed. Ziva gripped Tony's hand more.

"What I do in my personal life has nothing to do with you" Ziva wouldn't deny her relationship with Tony; she just couldn't find it in herself to do so. Eli turned to Tony, knowing with getting no denial from Ziva that they were together.

"I do not approve of you, and I do not like the fact you are intimate with my daughter. I grimace at the thought" Eli was being a basted on purpose; he wanted to get a reaction out of the Agent. Tony just closed his eyes trying to control himself.

"Don't you dare speak to him like that, who I am committed to is not up to you, and you are not a father to me anymore. I am glad I came here; I now know you never cared and you were and still are all lies. You are dead to me" Ziva stood up and glared at Eli, she began to leave, pulling Tony with her. Eli stood, he would not have this. It was all Agent DiNozzos fault Ziva had stayed in America and with NCIS.

He grabbed Tony from Ziva's grip and swiftly laid a right hook into his jaw, Tony stumbled back. He looked at Ziva and had her approval by just the look in her eyes. Michael tried to intervene but Tony was able to lay a fist right into Eli's face. Eli grabbed Tony by the neck with one hand and punched him again. Tony managed to get one more big hit to Eli's jaw before he was dragged out, along with Ziva, by some of the security guards. They were both thrown out of the front doors. Nothing would be said or prosecuted as Eli had started it so he would not be able to prosecute Agent DiNozzo and if Vance found out Tony hit the Director of Mossad he would get a growling, he wouldn't get fired because it was self defence but he would still hear the wrath of Vance.

Ziva immediately went to Tony, Holding his face in her hands.

"Tony…" she didn't know what to say, he pretty much just stood up for her and got beaten up. He had a split by his eyebrow and he would get a nice shiner from that, also he had a spilt on his jaw line. He was going to get a few bruises and be sore tomorrow.

"It's ok Zi, it was worth it" he smiled but winced at the pain in his face when he did.

"You will need a few stitches, come on lets get you to Ducky" Ziva grabbed his hand in hers and walked him to his car, she put him in the passenger seat, but before she went to her own side she looked at him.

"Thank you Tony, for everything" she softly kissed his hair, missing his injuries.

"Your welcome, you know I would do it again and again" he tried to wink but was very unsuccessful. She smiled and kissed his hair once more before driving him to Ducky to get some stitches.

Ziva held his hand as she walked him into NCIS; they were getting many looks from Terry at security and Agents around the building that they passed. First they would look at Tony who was beat up and bleeding, then to their two hands together. Ziva had a feeling there was going to be a lot of scuttlebutt today.

They arrived in Ducky's autopsy and Ducky was shocked when he saw Tony. He sat the young man down on an autopsy table. Palmer was watching very intrigued by the whole thing.

"What happened to you Anthony?" Ducky began cleaning up his cuts which had bled everywhere.

"Um just a fight with someone" Ducky picked up when he looked at Ziva as he said 'someone', he would confine in Gibbs about this later. Just that second Gibbs stormed into autopsy. Taking one look at Tony he was so pissed.

"I thought you were going to talk to Eli, how the hell did DiNozzo end up like this!"

**Ok it is now 4:58am and I think I should get to bed haha. Let me know what you think, I don't like Eli and thought a bit of physical interaction between him and Tony was good. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I will begin he next one as soon as I can. **

**Don't forget to review :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for all the reviews, very much appreciated, you guys are such the best.** **Man tonight's episode, I really liked it. The flashbacks were great and the way they had made Vance and Eli so young I mean OMG awesome. No real Tiva though :( except for when she held his arm when they were talking in the alleyway. I loved the fight scene, if the had gone on Ziva would have kicked arse though. And at the end when Ziva talked to her father I saw Tony look over when he was meant to be talking to Liat (Hate her), I thought that was cute, he was watching out for her. I didn't really like how Ziva let her father back so easily though I mean COME ON! But we can't really tell the writers what to do haha anyways here we are with the next chapter.**

It wasn't true to say Gibbs was just angry. Because the fact was, he was furious. He had heard quickly about his agents from Terry at the security desk, and when he walked in and saw DiNozzo in the state he was in, he was so pissed at Eli, even more than before.

"I thought you were going to talk to Eli, how the hell did DiNozzo end up like this!" he shouted in frustration. Tony immediately felt nervous for what was about to get yelled at him. Even if Gibbs was going to get mad at him, he would have done it again and again for Ziva.

"Gibbs, Tony was only defending me and himself. Eli attacked him when we were leaving" Ziva stated calmly. It would only be in her best interest to calm Gibbs in his state at this particular moment. Gibbs slammed his hand on the top of Ducky's desk, making everyone jump slightly.

"So this was at Eli's own hand then, not one of his people. And he started it! How dare he do this!" the anger Gibbs had only grew more as he got the whole story. Ziva closed her mouth before she deepened his mood; she only looked down at her feet, like a child at fault for being naughty. She believed she was the guilty one, all her fault.

Ducky was just watching, he thought best to stay out of this. But at his observation, he had never seen Jethro this mad before.

Tony saw when Ziva looked down at her feet; he knew she felt at fault. He reached out for her hand, and as he clutched her hand in his she looked up at him.

"Hey it's not your fault" he whispered to her. He ran his thumb over her hand, calming her. She shook her head in disagreement.

"No it is, if I had never…" she looked back down to the ground, not meeting his eyes. Tony brought his other hand to her chin to lift her gaze to him.

"Ziva…" it wasn't a harsh warning, it was light and soft one. One you would lovingly give when you cared. Gibbs had just realised what he had done, he had watched Ziva drop her head, then Tony's action's towards her. He had made her fell at fault, and this was not true. All of Gibbs' anger had disappeared (well for the time being) and he calmly approached Ziva.

He walked to her and she watched him as he stood right in front of her now.

"This is not your fault, you went to do well. I am not angry at you, just Eli. I hate what he has put you through and I cannot stand how he treats someone I care for as my own daughter, and then he also does it to Tony, who even though can be really annoying" he had a soft smile, to lighten the mood "is like a son to me also. I do not stand for it when someone hurts my team, my family" the manner in which Gibbs spoke was the total opposite from how he had just been, calm, loving. Tony thought it wasn't even Gibbs. Gibbs watched her as she processed his words; he even noticed the way Tony lightly squeezed her hand in reassurance to her. He was a great agent, an even better man. Gibbs could tell that there was something more between them, but he would consult with them on that at a later moment. Ziva's face looked lighter than it had before as she accepted his words.

"I would rather call you my Abba any day than him, Toda" she said it with a soft smile, it was good enough to ensure him that his outburst was forgiven.

Gibbs placed a kiss to her temple and the turned to Tony. Tony didn't let go of Ziva's hand when he looked at his boss, nothing would take his grip from her palm. Gibbs brought his hand up to Tony's face, inspecting the damage himself. Tony winced when he touched the worse of places, Ziva just held his hand tighter.

"He really did this, that son of a bitch!" Gibbs hated it when his agents got hurt, not that he would admit it though, it wasn't in the outlook of his character that he let everyone see. He turned back to Ziva.

"I'm going to ask your permission for this, do you mind if I have a talk with Eli?" again he was back to being calm. Ziva nodded her head at him.

"He has said enough to make me want to send him away and to never ever come back into my life. I do not care what happens to him, I will never speak with him again" Ziva held back her tears that began to form; she would not let them escape. Gibbs kissed her forehead again and then headed on his way out.

"Take care of him Duck, I'll come see you later" and with that he was gone.

Gibbs was worried to what was said between Eli and Ziva. She had always held her judgment on him at a neutral level, now however it was totally obliterated, and she hated the man. It must have been a heavy conversation. He would also talk to Ziva later, along with Tony; also he would have to talk to Vance. He would not get much sleep tonight.

Half of Ducky's job was to read people, and he did it very well. He could tell Tony and Ziva were closer than they had been before, he believed their relationship had changed to more than that of friends and partners, but that would be for another day. His other job was needed at the present, and that was his medical skills.

He approached the two after a moment, their hands were still together and they were not hiding the fact. He knew this was a time where they needed each other, he had just protected her from her terrible father and suffered a beating, and she had just lost all hope and trust she barely had left of her father. Ducky also believed that the conversation Ziva and Eli had not been a pleasant one.

"Anthony dare boy you will colour up like blueberry tomorrow" Ducky continued his work at cleaning his injuries. Tony sighed. Then he smiled, looking at Ziva out of the corner of his eye.

"That's ok, my girlfriend likes blueberries" he just remembered when she had told him how much she loved blueberries, he had taken her grocery shopping when she was injured once. Realising what he had just said, while his hand was in Ziva's, and what had just happened the past few days, and the scene moments ago, he shut his mouth abruptly. They were busted now, if Ducky hadn't already worked it out.

**Ok so I know this one is shorter but I wanted to get this bit out to you guys and I don't want to write anymore tonight as I might fall asleep trying haha. **

**Thanks for still sticking with this; next chapter will hopefully be up soon. Don't forget the helpful reviews ;) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok don't kill me. I know I haven't updated in ages, I have just been busy with my other stories. **

Did he really just say that?

_Shit I really did just say that!_

Ducky looked to Ziva then back to Tony. There faces were both worried.

"You know it is my job to read people, I know" Ducky said in a soft tone, he didn't want the two to freak out that he knew if they hadn't told anyone. Tony sighed.

"We haven't told anyone yet" Ziva explained to Ducky as she gave Tony's hand a reassuring squeeze.

"I will not tell a soul. Are you going to tell anyone or are you keeping this a secret?" Ducky wondered as he continued to work on Tony's injuries. Tony winced as he put some disinfectant on his cut.

"Arhg…were not sure yet Ducky" Tony said as he made funny noises while Ducky worked on him.

"Well it's not my place to say but from my own opinion I think Jethro would appreciate the knowledge, even if he is the only one you tell" Ducky pointed out.

"Yes, we have thought about that, we think we should tell him but we are not sure how" Ziva was slightly worried on what Gibbs' reaction would be, she didn't want to have the team split up and she didn't want her or Ton to be sent to another team away from each other.

"Jethro is not blind, he saw what happened before, and he has his hunches about you two. I believe he will come talk to you if he thinks it is necessary"

"Ok, thank you Ducky" Ziva stated. Ducky nodded and then he walked over to his desk to get something for Tony.

As he did Ziva took his spot momentarily in front of Tony. The hand that wasn't in his went to the side of his face, gently.

"I am sorry" she said looking into his eyes. He shook his head.

"It wasn't your fault Zi, I told you that before. You need to trust me on this" he placed his hand over hers on his cheek.

"I do trust you, with my life. You know that. I just cannot believe he did this to you" she was afraid that the tears beginning to develop were going to spill. Tony saw this and he pulled her forward so her head rested against his chest.

"Hey its ok, I will be alright. And Gibbs will sort him out" Tony ran his hands over her back, calming her. She took a deep breath and then leant back. She looked slightly more collected then five seconds ago.

"Thank you" she looked at him, giving him a light smile.

"You know you are always welcome sweetheart" he placed a soft peck to her lips. Her smile was stronger this time, and she heard Ducky coming back over and stepped to the side, still holding his hand.

The little conversation didn't go unheard by Ducky, he thought it was very sweet, he hadn't seen these two agents like that before.

Ducky had fixed Tony all up. He had creamed and clean his injuries, he had put the plaster stitches on his eyebrow and chin, he would heal up fully in a week or two.

"There you are Anthony, just don't get into anymore fights" Ducky said with a light smile. Tony smiled back.

"Ok thanks Ducky" Tony jumped off the table and patted the older man on the shoulder.

"Look after him Ziva, I will see you two later" Ducky said as they headed out of his lab.

"I will Ducky, thank you" Ziva said as they walked out. They both got into the elevator. They didn't talk on the ride up to the bullpen as they were both to nervous about Gibbs. They held hands as the rode it though, only letting go as they reached their floor and the doors opened. And when they did they casually walked onto their floor which sounded busy today. But as soon as they walked onto the floor the whole place quieted and people were turning around looking at them.

Some would turn and whisper to each other and the whole thing made Tony pissed off. He huffed and whispered some like 'great!' and stormed of fast to his desk in a not so happy manner. People watched him and so did Ziva, Ziva was worried. She quietly followed him to the bullpen. She noticed McGee at his desk watching Tony with a worried expression, he looked to Ziva when she entered and she gave him an assuring look that said 'he will be ok', so McGee went back to his computer, but he still watched out of the corner of his eye.

Tony had his head in his hands on his desk, not wanting to look at anyone. Ziva walked over to his desk and sat on it just beside him looking at him. He still didn't look up when she knew he knew she was there so she softly placed her hand on his back and leant down to whisper to him.

"Tony. Do not get mad because of what they think, they know nothing. You know everything and so do I, the fact is you are a much better person than everyone thinks, and you are strong enough to know that you did everything right" she said softly and he slowly lifted his head up slightly to look at her. He looked into her eyes for a moment before he nodded.

"Thanks" he said quietly. She softly ran her hand through his hair before she lightly kissed his forehead.

"Your welcome" she whispered against his forehead. He smiled at her and she smiled at him before she quietly slipped off his desk and returned to hers. They were waiting for Gibbs' inevitable return. Tony would look up at Ziva every now and then and she would return his stare when she felt his eyes on her. They would just stare for a while before smiling then going back to their work.

Ziva knew Tony's mood had gotten better since they entered the bullpen and she was happy for that. Tony was a difficult man sometimes, he could be quite emotional and she knew that he hid that a lot. She knew he kept a lot buried and that he sometimes got emotional when thins got too much for him to have all bottled up, but no one had ever seen him emotionally break, she had seen a bit but not a major one like she knew he had had before. She was hoping one day he would let all the things that he held in out so he wasn't trapped by holding them alone anymore.

She also knew that she wasn't much different from him, she had a lot of her own emotional problems locked up inside, she knew he wanted to know and she would tell him one day when he was ready because unlike his problems, hers were a lot more hard to handle considering what they were about. She wasn't sure if he could fully handle what happened to her in Somalia yet but she knew he was curious, and maybe him making up what he thought happened would be worse than what did happen, well maybe, maybe not. And the things about her father were hard to listen too as well so she didn't know. She would tell him when she knew he was ready.

Just then the 'ding' of the elevator pulled her out of her thoughts, and she heard the whole floor go quiet again and she and Tony looked over. And out walked a very pissed off looking Gibbs, heading right for the bullpen, she wondered what the heck went down with her father; she knew they would know very soon.

**Let me know what you think, I will try have the next update a lot faster then this one. **

**Hundan**


	7. Chapter 7

If Gibbs didn't have any self control he would have smacked that bastard Eli David right in the face, but Special Agent Gibbs had self control, so he didn't. He had calmly as possible (that being verbally abusing and threatening with a very loud tone) told Eli David to leave the country and to never return to America and Ziva's life. Eli had argued but Gibbs would have none of it and in the end Eli had faulted and listened, Gibbs told him he could keep his relationship with NCIS and Vance to phone calls and video conferences, its not like he had to physically be there. And that was him dealt with, he knew Eli wouldn't come back as Gibbs' threats were serious and Eli knew that.

His Ziva, who was one of his best agents, who was family to him, who was like his daughter, who was his daughter, would be safe from the repulsive vile human waste that was Eli David. Even though it was all sorted he was still pissed the hell of at Eli for being plain Eli.

He entered his bullpen and his agents were all at there desks doing something, they were all good agents and he would never have anyone else but each one of them. They were _his _team and he respected them all as his family.

When he walked in they all looked up at him, he felt leaving McGee out but he wasn't really involved in what was happening, he would find out later, Gibbs pointed to Tony and Ziva to follow him and they both jumped out of their seats and followed him to one of the conference rooms. Tony and Ziva felt that was weird as Gibbs always would take them to the elevator to talk privately with him.

When they got there Gibbs took a seat on one side of the table and Tony and Ziva sat next to each other opposite him. They sat in silence until Gibbs finally spoke up.

"Eli will not return to the U.S and he won't bother you anymore Ziva" he stated.

"Really? How did you?" she asked, happy that he was never returning but she still felt an emotional pull when talking of her father, especially when she looked at Tony and his beaten face.

"I gave him a… peep talk is what you could call it, a more aggressive one than normal but you know it did the job" Gibbs said with a soft smile, lightning the mood in the room. A single tear escaped Ziva's eye and before she could wipe it away Tony had done it for her, she gave him a quick smile, which he returned before she looked back at Gibbs. Gibbs had seen the whole thing.

"Thank you Gibbs, you have always been more of a father to me than Eli has ever been thank you" she stated softly and Gibbs nodded.

"I will always welcome you as my daughter Ziva" he replied and he reached over the table to grabbed hold of her hand on the table, he gave it a squeeze and she smiled at him. Gibbs knew that her other hand which was under the table, as well as his senior agents hand, was held by him. It was his gut that told him so. It was also his gut that told him years ago that these two would break rule number twelve one day, but he was ok with that, they were responsible and he trusted them with it. But he thought as though if they were breaking his rule, which he knew they were, that it was addressed with him.

"I know this has been a hard week Ziva and I know one of the main reasons you have stayed strong was because you had DiNozzo by your side" Gibbs explained and Tony and Ziva looked up at Gibbs with worried eyes, he smiled.

"And I am perfectly ok with it, you two know what your doing and if anyone was to look after you Ziva, DiNozzo is a good man and I know he will always treat you like he should" Gibbs further explained and they both went a little bit red in the cheeks.

"Thanks boss, it means a lot" Tony said.

"Yes thank you Gibbs, I would apologise for breaking your rule but that would be breaking another one" Ziva softly smiled.

"Yeah well a lot of rules seem to go together but you both should know it is better to seek forgiveness then ask permission" Gibbs smiled back.

"Just don't mess this up, I trust you both" Gibbs said as he stood up and went over and kissed Ziva on the top of the head and gave Tony a Gibbs slap. Tony smiled.

"Thanks boss I know that's just how you say you care" Tony called after his boss, Gibbs just chuckled to himself when he heard his senior agent.

When Gibbs had gone Tony turned to Ziva.

"I think that means we can finally be together with his permission?" Tony said smiling.

"It does" she smiled back and he smirked. "What?" she asked trying not to laugh at his big smirk.

"You know that means you're stuck with me now right?" he smiled and she softly laughed.

"Yes, it was plan from the beginning" she said smiling and he laughed.

"I knew it" he smiled some more and she leant in and gave him a tender kiss.

**Ok so my mind say's this is finished, hope you like this story and thanks of those people who stuck with it, it's appreciated. **

**Hundan.**


End file.
